Medicine Cats
Where Medicine cats sleep: Medicine Cat’s Den What medicine cats do: Heal sick and injured Clanmates; share tongues with StarClan; interpret prophecies and omens What it’s like to be a medicine cat (Based on the Warriors App) Leafpool Speaks: Not Just About Herbs I knew I wanted to be a medicine cat from the time I was a small kit. I watched Cinderpelt taking care of sick cats and checking on my mother in the nursery. I wanted to be that gentle, kind, and intelligent. I wanted to know how to heal and how to read the signs from StarClan. I couldn’t imagine anything more important. I knew that medicine cats can never have kits. But I didn’t think about what that would mean for me. I didn’t ever expect to fall in love. Cinderpelt let me help her in her den even before I was an apprentice. My sister was disappointed that we didn’t get to train together as apprentices, but she understood how important this was to me. Cinderpelt took me to the Moonstone for the initiation ceremony when I became an apprentice. It’s a secret ritual involving the medicine cats of all the Clans and also StarClan—I’ve never felt closer to StarClan than I did then. . . . It was amazing. There’s another ritual when we earn our full medicine cat names. I really wish I could tell you about it, but I have not the words. In truth, my experience of these ceremonies is not that of every medicine cat, and for this reason we are forbidden to talk about it. Perhaps it’s true that there are some secrets that should never be told. That’s the best and also the scariest thing about being a medicine cat. Knowing all the herbs and helping my sick Clanmates is wonderful too, but more than that, I know that StarClan is depending on me. I am the one who has to bring their messages to the Clan. I have to understand what they want us to do or else terrible things could befall us. I am my Clan’s guardian, in a way. My friend Mothwing is RiverClan’s medicine cat, but she doesn’t believe in StarClan. It makes me sad for her—she’s missing the most important part of this life. And for a while StarClan had no way to communicate with her, which placed the whole Clan in danger. But now she has Willowpaw, her apprentice. StarClan can speak to her, and so the line of wisdom passed down from our ancestors can continue unbroken. We get a lot of respect in our Clans, but there is a lot of responsibility too. If I make a mistake, a cat could die. This is why you too have to be careful with your own cat friends. I’m showing you this list of our medicines, but you mustn’t try using them yourself. You are not a medicine cat. Out in the forest, we have to use whatever we find, but kittypets have something called a veterinarian to look after them. My friend Cody told me about this. The veterinarian is like a Twoleg medicine cat, as far as I can tell. They heal cats, but they have many more medicines to work with than we do. Don’t try giving any sick cats these herbs—either come find me, or take them to the veterinarian. Trust me, they’ll thank you for it! Category:Clan Hierarchy